Naruto: Yogen
by Minato Namikaze
Summary: Motivated by the vision of an unwanted future, Naruto decides to defy fate and make his own path. Naruto/TenTen. There will be lemons later. Naruto usues Naruko as practice.
1. Vicious Visions

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto

**A/N:** This is my second story, so give plenty of reviews, and sorry if there are grammar/spelling errors, I'll get better with experience. I know it short but they will be longer in the first chapter and so on.

prologue

Screams. They filled the air, dominating all other sounds. Except for the explosions that is. Some were screams of terror, from the fleeing citizens as they rushed to get away from their assailants, others were they cries of jutsu, from the shinobi, fighting said assailants, and all he could do was watch. He saw it all. The ninja fighting each other to the death. The civilians running to safety , grabbing their children, and protecting them from stray weapons and debris. And he just stood and watched it all happen.

He tried to move, but it was fruitless. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he could do nothing. So he watched as his beloved village was torn apart by war. The longer he watched, the more grief stricken he became. He felt the sorrow, griping his heart painfully, yet he could not shed any tears. All he could do was watch.

He wasn't sure how long he watched, only sure that it must have been hours. The fighting never stoped. Never. Stoped. The body count was rising, yet never ended. The shinobi never tired. They stepped over the dead, and kept fighting. The war raged on, never ending...

'Why!' He screamed in his mind, 'Why can't I move! Why can't I help anyone!'

He stared at the village from his perch upon a building slightly higher than the rest, giving him a view of all the village. All that he loved. All he stood for. All he wished to protect.

All that was being destroyed.

'Your weak' A voice suddenly come forth from everywhere, yet nowhere at all. It was deep, much deeper than his own, and it spoke as if it was just stating a fact. Just answering his questions.

'Your loved ones will die because of you. Because you hesitate, because you don't have enough resolve, because you don't have the will to fight! You don't train enough, always thinking your better than others. As you are now you will never accomplish you dreams. As it is now they are dreams; nothing more!'

His thoughts became silent, blocking out the sounds of battle as he thought about the words that came from the strange disembodied voice. Was it right? Was he unable to save them because of his fear?

'Yes' Came the voice again. 'Because of your lack of seriousness, and your hesitation, everyone you love, will die.

Right before his eyes he stared with his unmoving body as the scenery changed. Not by much mind you, just to a different part of the village. He was now in a dense forest most likely somewhere out of the village aways, as the sound of fighting was nearly nonexistent now. There were three people fighting in front of him, teenagers around his age, and one...thing, that looked like it had a human shape.

Once he got over the sudden scene change he looked at the teenagers more closely. What he saw would have made him gasp, had his body not been in its paralyzed state. All of the other teens were forgotten as his eyes landed on the only female ninja of the group. She and one other seemed to have just arrived to the fight as they seemed to not have any wounds on them.

The girl stood looking towards the thing, trying to protect the third teen who was injured. He watched in horror as the girl was grabbed by the sand-things arm, and was violently thrown against the tree to her right. She breathed in sharply as the air suddenly left her, her eyes widened as she stared forward. From his viewpoint, she was staring right at him. Her eyes, without warning, closed, and her head fell to the side, dead to the world.

'N-n-no,' He stuttered, unable to really comprehend what he saw, 'D-don't t-tell me...' He left out the rest of the sentence, fearing any confirmation on what he just viewed.

'...Yes...' The voice came again, although it was subdued, much quieter than before yet still as deep. 'Because of your weakness, you will fail to protect what was precious to you. This is your future, if you don't change it. The lives of your friends and family rest on your shoulders-'

"SAKURA-CHAN!" He yelled, finally realizing just how dire the situation was, and not noticing that for the first time since the vision of the future began, that he had finally spoken.

'-Uzumaki, Naruto.'


	2. Resoluteness Resolve

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

The scream came from a room on the top floor of a semi-deserted apartment complex. The cry came from a teenager no older than 13, who had during the night broke out into a cold sweat. He stared forward, confused as he sat up, for a moment before launching out of his bed through the open bedroom door, down the hall and into the small bathroom, where he emptied his stomach of his dinner.

After the heaving stopped he rested his forehead on the edge of the seat, and began to take calming breaths. After a few more minutes, he got up, flushed the toilet, and washed his mouth out in the sink. He began walking back to his room, going slowly moving his hands across the walls as he passed them. Upon returning to his room he went strait to the window and gazed out it.

He stood there for a few minutes, just staring, taking in the sight of the village. His _undestroyed_ village. Soon though he backed away from the window and fell backwards upon his bed, where he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Just a dream..."

_'Though..._' He continued in his head, as his eyes narrowed, and he lay in his bed, for what felt minutes going over the last part of the nightmare. After a moment or two he seemed to nod to himself and rose from the bed to a sitting position, eyes still narrowed. He turned his head to his clock right beside his bed. It showed 6:14 AM. He ,again, nodded to himself, more confidently this time. He stood and faced his homeland.

"But that dream..." He began, voice full of resolve, unwavering. He reached out with his right hand and placed the tips of his digits against the glass, as if reaching out to the village, and the next moment clenched his hand into a fist, with it still facing the village. He then continued where he left off, "... I'll make sure it stays that way; Just a dream. That's a promise."

**Scene Change**

Uzumaki Naruto was walking down the market street at a leisurely pace, looking back and forth at the vendors selling their wares. It was only half an hour from when he woke from the dream, and after eating breakfast, apparently not concerned that he had thrown up earlier that morning, he had thought over what he might need to improve to keep his promise.

Much to his displeasure, he remembered many people commenting that, if he were to change his style of clothes he would become a better ninja. He didn't like, but if it helped keep his promise, he would have to suffer. That didn't mean he would throw them away, or God forbid, _burn_ them. Hell no.

With that thought in mind, Naruto spotted a 'ninja only' shop, and decided to enter it. As he was a genin he couldn't be kicked out or overcharged, so naruto knew that he could buy what he needed. Unless they decide to suddenly close early, that is.

As he entered the shop a bell rang revealing he had entered, and Naruto cringed. That was a low blow; a real ninja would have seen the bell and disabled it. Naruto decided that would be the start of his soon to grow list of 'things to get better at so the village doesn't suffer'. While he was here he would buy equipment for trap making as well as a wardrobe.

Closing the door he looked around the shop, hoping to see if they had what he needed. Luckily for him they did. They had rows and rows of clothes in the back of the room. Closer to him were racks of weapons and shinobi gear, ranging from trip wires, uncuttable wires, armor(which was in the back of the gear near the clothes), etc. etc. Near his left, against the wall, and near the door frame leading to the back room(Which had a sign that said 'employees only'), was a cabnet full of different tags, from exploding tags, to chakra sealing tags. Although Naruto could only see the more basic traps, with his only experience being pranking, he guessed that there were more traps hidden on and within the cabinet.

He soon heard footsteps soming from the back room, showing that someone had heard him enter and came to help him(if they didn't hate him that is). A second later a tall man in black clothes with a brown apron wilked into the room, whiping his hands off with a towel. He glanced around the room puickly and upon seeing Naruto, smiled a greeting and asked what he could do for him.

Naruto, after finding out the man aparently didn't hate him, decided to respond before he got on his bad side.

He thought a moment, then decided to just say it bluntly. "I need some better clothes."

The man smiled again and started laughing lightly while stating the obvious, "Yeah, I see that," His grin looked to have widened when he saw Naruto's sheepish look, and decided to ask the teen a question. "What type of clothes you lookin' for, and if you don't mind me askin' why the sudden change after wareing that thing for so long."

Naruto, still grinning sheepishly, nodded his head and responded. "Yeah, I figured I...," Here Naruto stoped and his grin fell. The shop owner eyes widened slightly, and his own grin fell when Naruto's face changed from his sheepish look to one of complete seriousness. Naruto then continued, "... I figured I should start taking my profession more seriously before I get one of my friends or comrads killed."

The man looked at Naruto strangly, then after a second or so gave him a nod of approvel and a smile.

"Good way of thinkin' boy," he said with a small amount of pride, "But don't get so busy you don't get to visit those friends of yours."

Naruto smiled and nodded, and couldn't shake of the feeling that he had gained a new friend, and someone to protect if the time came for it.

**Scene Change**

Naruto walked away from the store and his new friend, whose name was Tenshou, and he noticed that halfway to the training grounds, that people were looking at him strangely. Well, more than usual. He wondered if his new clothes really made him look _that _different. He now wore dark black pants that were baggy around the legs but not so much around the waist. It was covered in normal pockets and hidden pockets with padding in them to protect them from the points of kunai and such.

His shirt was also a dark black with the red spiral on the back. It had long baggy sleaves for hidden kunai, which Tenshou showed him how to use the devise that shot the kunai out and could retract them. Below that, his undershirt was black as well and had fishnet sleaves. There were also two straps around his shoulders, crossing into an x on his back and chest, that had hooks used to hold certen backpacks and long weapons.

The last thing was the cloth of his headband. At first he was unwilling to change it because of It's history, but after being told by Tenshou that, because it was the standered cloth that everyone started out with it wouldn't be able to stand much more combat since it was already previously owned. So Naruto, not wanting the cloth to be ripped up and destroyed, replaced it with a very durable cloth that was about three times as long as his old one. It was black(Oh! what a surprise!) and extended to about his mid back. It was also not as big in hight as Iruka's so it didn't push up his hair like the old one, causing his hair to drape over the headband.

Naruto pushed the thoughts of his wardrobe out of his head and thought about what he should do for training, as today the didn't have to meet up with his team. A second later he had an idea. He would go see the Third for advice on what to train in, so with his goal in mind he lept to the rooftops in the direction of the Hokage tower.

As he arrived and went strait to the old man's office He noticed four Anbu guarding the door. That usually ment that Sarutobi was in a really important meeting, and it must have been _really_ important for him to place _four _guards at the door, instead of the normal two for meetings.

"Hey!" Naruto started in his naturaly loud voice, and a second later paused and mentally added another thing to his list; ninja were supposed to be quite, which he unfortunatly wasn't. He decided to finish his question, albit much more quietly. "When will Oyaji's meeting be over?"

Two of the Anbu, who were closest to naruto, turned to him, and Naruto could almost feel the eyebrows rise. Naruto had to supprese the earge to role his eyes. His clothes made him look different, but not _that _different, right?

"That is unknown, Uzumaki-san," One the Anbu drawled in his, in Naruto's opinion, borded voice. "The meeting has no set time to end."

Naruto sighed but knew that arguing would get him nowhere. He stood for a few minutes thinking about how he could kill time till the Third might be over with his meeting. With another sigh he turned to the balcony down the hall a few feet, and began walking towards it. As he reached it he placed his hand on the rail, and stoped to rethink the idea he had thought of randomly on the way to the tower. After a minute, or so, he hoped up to the bar, and balenced himself with chakra, a veriation of what Kakashi-sensei had shown them, and was about to start when he heard a click and the sound of a door opening. Turning to the noise, Naruto was faced with...


	3. Bingo Book Bound

**Hokage office**

"...So-" What an old man with laugh wrinkles on his face was going to say was cut short as there was a yell just outside his office.

"Naruto..." The old man sighed with a smile beginning to form on his face. He wondered, in the back of his mind, what in the world the boy could want this early in the morning, and sighed, again, wondering why everyone wanted to see him in the morning. Why couldn't they come in the afternoon? _After_ he had his coffee. Tea was good and all, but coffee actually kept him awake, and active, instead of calming, and making him tired.

He turned to the man standing in front of his desk, and began to continue where he left off. He didn't even get a word in before he noticed the sudden change in the man. The man had his head turned slightly to the direction of the door, a sure sign that what happened had attracted his attention.

The old mad quickly went over the short conversation that happened moments ago outside his door, wondering what it could be that could have caught the messengers attention. Within a second the old man realized what had caught his attention.

'I'm docking his pay by a week' was the angry thought of the Third.

Outside the door the anbu felt a small shiver down his back.

Back in the office the messenger turned back to the aged man, "This... Is very interesting news, Hokage-sama. I'm sure Mizukage-sama will be... pleased of this news." The man spoke with a small, sarcastic, grin and his eyes were slightly narrowed.

Sarutobi's eyes also narrowed slightly, but only so slightly. "I presume we're done?" The tone of his voice showed that there would be no room for arguments.

The Kiri-nin bowed mockingly before turning to the door where he proceeded to open it. The anbu were already tensed ready to move at a moments notice. He noticed the boy who had caught his attention was about to jump off a ledge into the city, no doubt going to hop across the roofs somewhere. The boy turned at the noise and put his foot down from the rail. He began walking towards the door with a smile on his face. He looked behind the Kiri-nin and his smile widened.

"Hey Oyaji, done with your meeting?"

The Messenger's lips tugged at the corners, almost coming into a grin. That boy apparently had the balls to call the Hokage an old man right in front of four of his elite ninja.

"Uzumaki," one of them said with a stern voice, "Treat Hokage-sama with more respect."

Of course the boy, who the Kiri messenger noticed had, what appeared to be, whiskers, merely waved the anbu off.

It took a second for the boy to really notice him but when he did the kid's eyes went to his headband.

"Hey, your a Kiri-nin," he yelled in surprise, "I met someone who used to be from there on my last mission. They were kinda weird, but," here the boy took on a more subdued voice for a moment, and his eyes became unfocused for a moment; as if he was remembering something, it passed after a second and the boy looked back at him with a smile again and continued, "They were pretty cool and all though."

He didn't really care who he met, probably some lost genin, but he decided to humour the kid. He didn't catch the 'used to be' in his boredom.

"Oh really," he drawled lazaly, "Who were they?"

The words that came out of the kids mouth would shock him and superiors to the core.

The boy smiled and stated loudly, " Zabuza Momochi, and his partner Haku."

The shinobi felt himself freeze. 'D-did he just say-' any other thought was cut off by Naruto talking again, and this time the ninja payed close attention.

Naruto's grin widened when he saw the shocked look on the nin's face and decided to brag some more.

"He was originally hired to kill a client my team and I were hired to protect. In the end he ended up helping us, and killed that bastard Gato. He ended up dying though, which really sucked to, I was starting to like him and I wanted to fight him." Naruto shrugged here, "All well," he continued, "I at least got to fight and defeat Haku, so I know I'm getting stronger!" He finished not noticing how pale the nin was now.

The Kiri messenger could feel his _blood _freeze. The kid infront of him not only was an _Uzumaki_ but also fought and defeated _Haku no Koori _one of the best Kiri hunter nins in a long time.

The nin turned sharply to look at the Hokage asking with his eyes if what the kid said was true, at the nod the Hokage gave, the Kiri-nin thought, 'Well, what better way to warm up, then to run at breakneck speed' he glanced once more at the kid the turned and began his trek back to his village, knowing that he had to get back to the Mizukage, asap.

Naruto looked at the retreating nin with squinted eyes, wondering what got into him, suddenly storming off like that. The Hokage's voice broke him from his stupor.

"What brings you here so early Naruto?" The Third's smile was contagis as Naruto felt himself grinning as well. He steped forward, closing the door behind him.

He decided to come strait out with it. "Oyaji, I was wondering if you could help me train."

The third Hokage inhaled on his pipe deeply for a moment, while he gathered his thoughts. He couldn't teach the boy out right, it would be considered favoritism, and he didn't need the nagging, but... If no one found out...

"Alright, I can give you some advise about something I noticed about you."

Before he could properly explain he was pulled into a deep hug from across his desk. Naruto began talking to fast to understand but Sarutobi could feel, literally, his thanks.

"Naruto, Naruto! Calm down! I need to explain some things first." After the boy had gone back to front of the desk grinning sheepishly, unknowingly looking so much like his father, the Professor continued, "You need to understand first, you can't tell people I told you this," he leaned over his desk and whispered, "The council would throw a fit," he smiled and leaned back into his chair watching Naruto snicker at the thought of a bunch of old people whining like babies. Sarutobi continued, "Anyway I've noticed something, you've been using the shadow clone jutsu for so long, but you've failed to notice something."

Sarutobi waited a moment so Naruto could think, at his confused face he started again, "You've never noticed what's happened when you dispel the clones; you retain their information." At Naruto's still confused face he decided to simplify, "Your clones are you, Naruto, so... What they learn, _you _learn. You need to be careful though, you not only gain their knowledge, you gain their exhaustion."

The Hokage watched as realization dawned on Naruto, before a large grin appered on his face, "So you mean..." Naruto started.

"Yes," The Hokage answered his unspoken question, "You can train with them for an hour, and gain that times how ever many clones you have training. Not only that but you could have them read, as I know you hate doing, while you train to increase your knowledge. But you must know, I say that because your clones don't have real bodies, therefore can't train in taijutsu."

Naruto grin was wide enough that it forcefully closed his eyes.

'This is so awesome! The things I could do,' He pretty much yelled in his mind, 'Though I wonder...'

"Hey, Oyaji," He decided to voice his wonder, "What if I don't wan't my clone to remember something?"

The Hokage took another long drag of his pipe, thinking, he decided to voice that to Naruto so he wouldn't get worried over his silence.

"It might take me a minute to think of a way, so could you wait a moment?" At Naruto's nod of affirmative, the Third leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes in thought.

After about 30 seconds or so the old man leaned forward in his seat and faced Naruto. "Well Naruto, if you use these seals," he stopped to show Naruto the seals, which consisted of 3 strange seals Naruto had only seen medics use, "Before you use the shadow clone seal, it should stop the memories from returning."

Naruto grinned at the Hokage before thanking him and leaving quickly to go start his new training.

Sarutobi leaned back in his chair crossing his hands as he thought.

'Uzumaki Naruto, your life,' he paused in his thoughts, as the Kiri-nin came to mind, and the fact that Naruto would most likely be placed in the bingo books for this.

'Your life... Is about to royally fucked up.'


	4. Time to Train

His breathing came out laboured; he knew that he was hurt. He realized that he had closed his eyes in pain, and tried to open them. The light filtered into his eyes, and he almost closed them again. That meant he must have hit his head. He couldn't help but close his eyes again, he knew he shouldn't, but it just hurt so much. Why in hell was he hurting so much, and why the hell did he want to keep fighting? Why was he fighting in the first place?

Very faintly he could here whimpering. It sounded as if someone was in pain. For some reason this angered him so much he could almost feel the pain fade away, but just barely. A second later he heard a soft moan of pain, from a girl, judging from the voice.

"H-help..."

Time seemed to slow as his eyes opened wide, ignoring all pain, as his thoughts screamed.

'Sakura-chan!'

With that thought, anger filled him like never before, numbing his pain, and his pumping his heart hard. Before he could really find out what was going on Naruto heard a thump beside him on the tree. Naruto glanced and saw that beside him was his other teammate; Sasuke.

"Naruto," he rasped out, as Naruto noticed his legs were twitching violently from the pain of standing, Sasuke was obviously more hurt than himself.

"Naruto, you have to save Sakura," Sasuke seemed to be facing something, so Naruto turned his head and saw some sort of half human, with the kanji for love tattooed on his head.

"You have to save her Naruto, no matter what. I can stall for time, but you have to save her." Something in the tone of Sasuke's caught Naruto's attention, and as he turned to him he saw his eyes. They were the eyes of someone facing their death, and was going to go down swinging. Sasuke continued, "I can't- No. I WON'T let another precious comrade die in front of me again. Never again."

Naruto stared at Sasuke with wide eyes. Precious... His mind suddenly recalled words from not so long ago, but he had still forgotten them.

"_When a person has something precious to protect, that's when they become truly strong._"

All sound seemingly died out as Naruto remembered that time. Suddenly shifting to get up from his crouched position, attracted Sasuke's attention.

"Sasuke... Thanks. I had forgotten."

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow, "Forgotten...?"

Naruto nodded once eyes narrowing at Garra, and his fists clenching.

"Yeah, while back, I got some advice from a friend. He told me the way to become truly strong."

Sasuke's eyes slowly widened and he whispered, "'Truly strong'?"

Naruto nodded again, still staring at Garra, making sure he wasn't going to attack yet.

"Yeah, the only way you can gain true strength..."

Suddenly Naruto's hands came to gather in the ram seal to gather chakra. An instant later it was if there was a blue typhoon around Naruto as he yelled out over the roar of his chakra.

"...Is by protecting what's precious to you!"

**(scene change)**

Suddenly two teenagers sat up at the same time in a cold sweat. One deep in the forest of a training ground, the other safe in their warm bed.

**(scene change)**

Naruto sat in the forest panting hard. He was covered in his own sweat, with his hands covering his face. After a moment the memories of what happened in his dream came rushing back to him. He sat there with his eyes closed trying to calm his breathing. Finally standing up, Naruto muttered, "That's right... I did forget."

Now standing Naruto, with his eyes still closed put his hands into the ram seal, while slowly going into a half-crouch. He began to recall the feeling he felt before the end of his dream. The feeling that was like... Not the feeling that he couldn't lose, but it was more like the feeling that he wouldn't LET himself lose. Like no matter what he had to protect Sakura and Sasuke.

Instantly a burst of chakra came from his body, spinning around him in a way not unlike his dream.

"To protect my friends, comrades, and all of Konoha..." Naruto finally said, opening his eyes, revealing his bright blue eyes, with slitted pupils.

"I WILL get stronger!

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

**(scene change)**

Sasuke sat with his back against the headboard of his bed, his arms wrapped around his knees, deep in thought.

''True strength'? If that's true... Then how was Itachi so strong? Was that strength fake?'

Suddenly something flashed in his mind. A memory of some sort. It was there only an instant, then it was gone. Sasuke's brow furrowed in confusion, and his eyes narrowed.

'What... was that? It looked... familer.'

The memory flashed in his mind again, only this time for a second longer. Sasuke, still confused, concentrated on the memory harder. Without warning Sasuke fell to his right on the bed, unconsicious. Moments later he sat up gasping, eyes wide, sharingan active, and for the first time in a long time, cried. It was only for a few moments of course. Sasuke wiped the tears from his eyes with the bed sheets, before closing his eyes, stopping the flow of chakra from his eyes, and taking deep breaths.

When his breathing finally calmed he sat up, putting his legs over the edge of the bed, and inhaled deeply, before breathing out again. Sasuke stood, dressed only in a pair of his white shorts, as he didn't where a shirt to bed. He walked out of his room and turned left from his room. He walked along the deck, his feet making a light thumping as he went. He sharply turned to a room and he threw open it's door. He walked to the right, and seemingly randomly crouched down to one of the mats. The Uchiha placed his fingers on the mat for just a second and moved his hand up and as if dismiss something forward. The mat lifted up and back stopping as it hit the ground hard.

Stairs leading below were now reveled, and torchs along the hall were suddenly lit showing the path down. Sasuke quickly, but carefully, travled down the stairs. Soon he came to a medium sized square room also filled with torchs. At the front of the room was a plaque, telling about a secret of the sharingan. Sasuke walked up to it, and just stood in front of it for a moment, just staring at it. Then Sasuke reached forward and put his hand on the top of the plaque, and griped it. A second later he jerked his hand forward, pulling the plaque with his hand. The plaque released its chakra hold on the wall, to reveal a hidden compartment.

Sasuke's breathing picked up a bit, before shifting the plaque to his left hand, which set it down on the ground. Sasuke faced the compartment for only a second before reaching out tentivly with his right hand, and grasping the handle he threw open the compartment. Inside there was one scroll, covered in cobwebs. Sasuke stared at it for a moment. It didn't seem to have a title or anything; It was blank on the outside. He then slowly reached out for it, and took it. He opened it, and procedded to read the unnamed scroll.

Sasuke's eyes widened the more he read, till finally, the scroll droped to the ground. His eyes were unfocosed, staring forward, and his hands were shaking. He also had paled, and began to break out into a cold sweat.

Later, Sasuke was slowly walking out of the secret meeting room, still pale, and this time with red puffy eyes, a sure sign that he cried. As he arrived in the bathroom, which his feet had taking him to, he reached out to the knob on the sink and ran the water. Sasuke washed his face for a few minutes, before he stoped, but still leaned over the sink. Finally he spoke up, whispering words, seemingly to himself.

"That dream... Naruto... They're right. If I want to get strong, TRULY strong, I have to find out whats precious to me. But..."

Sasuke finally reached up and turned the knob again, shutting off the flow of water.

"What's my point in life now..." Sasuke answer was silence. He sighed, as he stood strait, absent mindedly reaching with his left hand to his back, which was unconfertable from leaning over for so long.

"Heh... I sound like some emo loser," Sasuke muttered with a small smile on his face, "What am I doing in here at this time? I should be out side. After all I've got..."

Sasuke finally opened his eyes revealing two fully developed sharingans, "... A _hellava_ lot of training to catch up on.


	5. Ramen Rapture

"Ohh, ouch ouch ouch! Damn! I shouldn't have trained so hard."

These were the words heard from one and only knucklehead ninja. Naruto walked down the street, finally back in the village, and was heading to his favorite ramen stand. He was also nursing his right shoulder. When he arrived at the ramen shop, no one was there, apparently not even Teuchi, or Ayame. He walked forward anyway, moving the cloth aside, ringing some bells telling the owners there was a customer.

"I'll be out in just a moment!" Came a young woman's voice; she sounded to be at least 16 or 17.

Naruto just grunted at her, and sat down in his usual seat, right in the middle. He sat there for a moment before checking his pockets to make sure he brought his money along. Satisfied, he turned to the person he heard coming from the back.

"Hiya! What can I ge- Naruto?"

Although Naruto was getting used to people being shocked at his new appearance, it was still rather annoying.

"Oh come on! Do my new clothes _really_ make me look that different?"

Ayame ignored his question and looked him up and down.

"Stand up will you." She ordered, curious to what his whole outfit looked like.

Naruto sighed, and rolled his eyes at being ordered around, but complied never-the-less. He stood up and backed away from his seat, only a step or two.

"Well," He drawled, gesturing with his hands to his whole wardrobe, "Ya' like?"

Ayame looked him up and down again for another moment or two, before nodding with a smile.

"Yeah," she finally said, "It makes you look older, and more mature. And no offence or anything, but it's a lot better than what you used to ware."

Naruto looked slightly to the left with a small blush on his face and muttered out, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just get me three specials will ya."

Ayame giggled at his obvious embarrassment, but nodded at his order and called out to the back of the shop.

"Three specials, Father!"

After reciving an answer in return Ayame turned to Naruto, leaning on the counter.

"Sooo," She started to get Naruto's attention again, and after Naruto turned to her again, with the small blush still on his face, she continued, "Why _did_ you get new clothes so suddenly. Not that I'm complaining."

Naruto's blush died out and he returned to his seat, before his face settled into one more serious.

"I...-" before he could say anything else, another voive broke into the conversation.

"Naruto?"

Turning to the voice, Naruto and Ayame were met with the sight of a teen no older than Naruto.

"Eh, Chouji? What're you doing here?" Naruto voice showed obvious confusion.

The Akamichi rolled his eyes and looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Getting food," He responded to his question, "Isn't that what one normally does when they go to a ramen stand?"

Naruto chuckled and nodded his head while saying, "Oh yeah. Hehe, sorry, it's just that I don't see you here that often."

The member of team ten just smiled and replied, "Nothin' to applogize for. But what's with the clothes?"

Naruto sighed and turned back forward back to the ramen Ayame, who Chouji gave a quite greeting to as he sat down next to Naruto, then Naruto continued from before.

"The reason I got new clothes, was just a small part of somthing bigger," At their confused looks he elaborated, "Two nights ago, I had some sort of... Dream, no more like a vision." Again they gave him confused looks, only this time they were laced with curiosity, he continued, "It was horrible. There were bodies everywhere; everyone was fighting, buildings were on fire, some crushed compleatly. And I couldn't do anything but look and watch as my home... Konoha... was slowly being destroyed."

Naruto heared Ayame gasp a few seconds ago and when he looked up he saw her hand was covering her mouth and she looked as if her eyes were begining to water. At Naruto's gaze she quickly wiped her eyes then looked to him again. Before he could continue, Teuchi came out with Naruto's order, and a confused look came upon his face, but after a quick recap, he understood and set the ramen in front of Naruto then leaned next to his daughter to also listen. Naruto looked at the ramen in front of him then passed one bowl to Chouji with a smile. He then continued where he left off.

"When I was there... It was like I was paralized, only different. I could feel the heat from the katon jutsu, feel the wind as it blew, but I couldn't move. I couln't talk either. All I could do was watch. And during it all there was this voice speaking to me, telling me because I was week, because I neglected to _really_ train, because I _hesitated_, people would die."

Naruto stopped for a moment to idly stir his ramen, with the chopsticks he had picked up sometime during his story. He had yet to even eat a bite of his favorite food.

"It even..." Naruto stopped, again, and, although he didn't notice, he griped his chopsticks tighter, but Chouji did notice. He wondered what could have happened to make Naruto like this. A second later his eyes widened as he thought.

'It can't be... Did Naruto see...'

Naruto's next words confirmed his thoughts.

"... It even showed me... Sakura-chan dying right in front of me." At this the chopsticks finally snaped under his pressure, making the other three jump slightly, in fright. All four stayed quiet for a time as Naruto calmed down, taking deep breaths.

Chouji had a solem look on his face for a few moments, then he put his left hand on Naruto's right shoulder with a firm grip, getting Naruto's attention.

"Well..." Chouji started out, "If that's really what _was _gonna happen in the future, then I'd say you- both of us- have a lot of training to do huh?"

Chouji was grinning at the end of his small speech, and as he let go of Naruto's shoulder, he turned to the food in front of him, and started talking again.

"Buutttt... To do that, were gonna' need all the energy we can get so... Lets dig in!"

Naruto laughed, and was grinning as well as he replied, "You said it! Let's eat!"

Ayame and Teuchi smiled but went back to where they were needed. After several minutes, all that could be heard were the loud slurping of the two friends as they ate their food. After a few more minutes, Naruto, being the naturally faster ramen eater, sighed contently as he finished his second bowl. He turned to Chouji, was just finishing his one bowl, and decided to ask him something.

"Hey, Chouji, wanna' train together sometime?"

Chouji looked to Naruto, then nodded after only a moments thought.

"Sure, but not today. I gotta' get back to my team. We just split up for a short lunch break."

Naruto nodded in acceptence. A second later something happened. As Naruto turned to yell to Teuchi for more ramen, Chouji's words still lingering in his mind, he suddenly let out a strangled gasp. Chouji turned to him and asked if he was alright, but Naruto barley noticed. He kept staring forward, yet not quite focusing on anything in front of him.

"Team? _Lunch_? It's lunch allready...?"

Suddenly Naruto's breath hiched, and Chouji hearing the large intake of breath, corectlly guessed, what Naruto was about to do, and covered his ears. A second later, even though his ears were covered he could hear Naruto's yell.

"**SHIT!! **I'm LATE!!"

Naruto jumped up, and after putting his money on the counter, sped off. Chouji couldn't help but be impressed at the speed Naruto moved.

'Wow,' He thought, taking his hands from his ears, 'When he dead set on improving, he really shows results, huh.'

Chouji's voice and thoughts stayed silent for a moment as he looked at the ground. His head snaped up with a deturmination that wasn't there previously.

"Naruto's already improved so much," He started out loud, "Guess it time I start my part of the bargin."

With those thoughts in mind Chouji sped of toward's his training ground, ready to train sereously, for the first time, in a long time.


	6. Stumbling Stone

**15 Miles South of Iwa**

All appeared to be peaceful in one of the Land of Stone's rare forests. The sky was clear, and the wind was fair. Nothing out of the ordinary.

That lasted about 5 more seconds.

For apparently no reason, storm clouds suddenly started forming randomly. They were a dark grey, and as more filled the sky they looked as if they were turning black. Without warning lightning started to spark violently from the clouds, but never hit the ground. No rain came from the clouds, only lightning, and about a full minute after the beginning of this, the wind started picking up to dangerous levels.

**7 Miles South-Southwest of Iwa**

One shinobi stood upon the top level of one of Iwa's observation towers. His appearance is unimportant, but what was important was that this man noticed the occurrence happening almost 8 miles from him. He spotted the clouds, but not able to see much, the man reached over to his left and grasped a pair of binoculars.

"What the hell is that!? Iziru!" The man suddenly called, and a moment later another man appeared from the spiral stair case, "Inform the Tschikage that somethings happening at the forest," Here he gestured with his hand to said forest, which caused Iziru's eyes to widen, "Now!" After that the first man turned back to the forest. And Iziru left to inform his kage.

The man stood and watched the weird weather occurrence for about 5 minutes. The clouds weren't spread out over a large area, just mostly over the forest. Then something changed that got the man's attention. In the middle of all the clouds a funnel started to form. Only thing is, it formed upward, toward the sky, instead of toward the ground. The man removed his binoculars from his eyes in shock and to see from far away what exactly was happening. Another strange thing was that the funnel showed no signs of stopping it's accent. It rose higher and higher into the sky, thinning out the higher it traveled. Eventually he couldn't follow it movements anymore because of the sun.

A sudden light caught his attention again. Putting the binoculars to his face again he looked to the forest again. Or what was left of it. Many trees had been uprooted by the winds, which all seemed to be blowing away from one point; The middle of the forest, the same place the clouds were funneling upwards. The forest seemed to be covered in a blanket of darkness, but there was a light, almost appearing holy, coming from the entrance of the funnel. It shined down to the middle of the forest illuminating the forest somewhat.

With out warning the lightning that had avoided the ground began to strike the exact same spot over and over again. Eventually the light was too much for the Iwa-nin and he took the binoculars from his face, opting to watch without them. The lightning was now fast enough that it appeared as if there was 7 lightning bolts all connected to one point on the ground, spinning around each other in a counter-clockwise fashion.

Then it was gone. The lightning stopped, wind looked as if it calmed. All in an instant. The man leaned forward curious.

And as fast as it was gone, something else came in it's place. The man had no time to react. Fifteen feet from the tower, the wind was moving at such high speeds toward the tower, that the wind was _visible_. A second later, the winds had blown into the tower, and pounded into him harder than a truck.

"Gah...! S-shit!" The mans yelling was because of the damage done to him. His entire left arm was gone, sliced off by the gale-force winds. His body was also littered with slashes from the same winds.

"Hah, hah... Grrrr...! Ahhh...!"

It was quite, except for the mans grunts of pain. Only too quiet. There should be noise from an explosion like that. The man noticed such, and pulled himself up to his feet to look at the forest. Or what was left of it. There were no longer any trees rooted to the ground of that forest; all being ripped, and uprooted from the ground. But it was silent. A scary silent. Well, at least there weren't any more explosions of air.

Oh how fate is so cruel.

Mere seconds after the Iwa shinobi's observation, did something _else _happen. Without prior warning, or sign, the exact opposite of the wind-explosion was happening. Everything was being sucked into that same god, damn, point. With a jolt the ninja realized that he could feel himself being drawn as well. He tried to apply chakra to his feet to stay, but it was useless. Even with the chakra he was being pulled out of the tower. It wasn't a very strong pull though, if he could get behind a wall or something, he would be safe.

-_Sigh_- Lady's and gentlemen, hope has left the building.

As fast as it started, it became stronger. The Iwa ninja flew violently through the air, just barley managing to grab onto a metal bar of the glassless window, with his only arm left. His eyes closed in pain as his arm was stretched past its limits. With a scream, his wrist, elbow, and shoulder were pulled from their respective places, in that order. The man forced him self to continue holding on to the bar though. A sudden sound drained all blood from his face, it now going out the hole of his non-existent left arm. The bar the Iwa-nin had grabbed onto gave a lurch as the bottom half of it gave way from his weight. The top half was still attached, but only for god knows how long.

The nin hissed in further pain, as his hand slid across the edge of the bar, causing his hands to be slit open. And with the blood flowing out, caused his hands to slip further, causing more blood to flow out.

A vicious, vicious cycle.

Within moments the man finally lost his hold on the bar, to begin his decent to doom. His screams couldn't even be heard over the roaring, killing winds. To further add to his bad luck, as if the man didn't have enough all ready, the top half of the bar gave way, and now spun toward the shinobi at horrifying speeds. And within a half-second of each other, the mans screams stopped, and the sound of the bar piercing into his open mouth, through his throat, spine, and muscle in between sounded in the merciless winds.

And all the while a pair of cold, blood red eyes, both containing three comma like shapes, were in the middle of all the disaster, showing almost no emotions.

Those were eyes of the sharingan... But not those of a Uchiha...

**Konoha **

"Shit... Shit...! Shit!!" Naruto muttered these curses while weaving through the afternoon crowd of Konoha's market district.

"Che... I'm not gonna make it in time with this crowd." With that said, Naruto leaped up onto a building and started sprinting across them, jumping from one to the other as he came to a gap. The buildings in this area were all about the same height, so he could sprint without needing to slow. After a few minutes of all out sprinting an idea came to Naruto's mind.

Slowing into a jog, eventually stopping compleatly, Naruto stood in place, trying to get his thoughts together.

'Alright... based on what Kakashi-sensei said... I should be able to...'

Not quite finishing his thoughts, Naruto leaned forward as if taking a position in a race. A beat later, Naruto pushed off the ground. His eyes widened in delight as he found him self soaring through the air over... one... two... three... four...

As Naruto landed he looked back, behind him with a shiteating grin on his face.

"Five buildings! One step got me that far! Alright!"

Turning back forward to continue his way Naruto caught sight of something, that caused his internal light bulb to light up.

'I wonder... Whould that help...?'

Naruto, not quite, again, specifying what was going on in his head. Faced to the direction he intended on heading, again in the position as last time. He stayed in the position for two, to three seconds longer than the time before though. Again, like last time he pushed off the ground. Time seemed to slow as Naruto's eyes widened. Everything in front of him seemed to become tunnel-visioned: Everything seemed to strech and grow longer than it should have been physically possible. But as soon as his foot fully left the ground, everything seemed to reversed to the max. Everything became smaller, the buildings under him seemed to shrink.

Naruto counted the faux buildings under him as they passed.

'One... Four... Nine... Twelve!'

As Naruto came to a stop on the Thirteenth building, the grin on his face might lead one to believe, if you were slightly perverted, that Naruto just walked in to a room full of hot, horny, well-endowed 18 year olds, having a lesbian orgy, and was allowed to join in.

Yeah, _slightly _perverted mind.

**Anyway**... Naruto's mind reeled at the possibility's this had.

'What if I were to add more chakra...!?'

The loud screems of joy say enough.


	7. Doujutsu Discovery

Naruto stopped using his new technique as he arrived in another district of Konoha. Only this district's buildings were of random hight and size, so he couldn't use the 'Spring Step', as Naruto had dubbed it.

He bounded back and forth, just using a small amount of chakra to push of walls and roofs. As he came to a part of the district where the buildings were especially tall, Naruto decided to run along the walls of the narrow street, instead of taking the extra time to get to the roof. But Naruto's speed was decreasing as he ran, eventually coming to a full stop.

Naruto's brow was creased in thought, and he had stopped with out realizing it. Although that was probably for the best, as he wasn't paying much attention to what was around him anymore.

'I'm just now wondering,' His thought process started out, 'Why the HELL am I getting so many ideas for jutsu, and all that? I've never been like this before.'

As this extremely puzzled him he, stood there for several minutes, eventually plopping down to sit, pondering what was causing his sudden inspiration. He thought about the food he ate... How much sleep he was getting... The- That was it! The dreams! Whatever was giving him these dreams, was giving him all this inspiration. That settled Naruto jumped up, which looked extremely weird as he was still sideways on a wall, with a smile on his face. He was oblivious the person he had awoken with his prancing around.

Naruto looked to the sky with his hands held in a praying position, it became clear why he was doing such a moment later.

"Thank you, whoever's doing this, thank you!

"Now..." Naruto started looking back forward, toward the direction of his training ground. "If I don't use spring step, I'll be late... But everything moves to fast to see... That's it!"

Naruto had another burst of inspiration, and he was going to use it to his full advantage. He gathered his chakra, and spread it out through out his whole body. Once that was done he kept it there, but sent more chakra to his eyes. And upon the gentle push from his inspiration, had gathered it to his eyes in a spiral fashion, like he had done to his feet a while back.

The effects were almost instant. Everything began to slow, the people on the street below seemed to be moving in slow motion, the birds in the sky were flying slowly, almost looking like they were suspended in the air. Naruto tried to move, but noticed, he was moving slowly as well. He was moving faster than everyone else, so he guessed, correctly, that the chakra he was sending to his body was causing him to move faster.

Smirking, he pushed more chakra into his body, but his body didn't catch up. Frowning, he was going to use more chakra, but something moving caught his eye. Or not moving to be more accurate. Instead of moving slowly, everything had stopped moving altogether. Frozen, apparently. The weren't moving in the slightest. He was the only one moving, and even that was slowly. He realized that he had pushed chakra into his eyes also along with his limbs, which caused everything to become slower. This time, as he added chakra to his body, he kept the amount in his eyes the same.

And this time it had the desired results. He was now moving normally, but everyone else was frozen in place. Now with his smirk back, Naruto jumped down to the street. He walked around, waving his hands in front of people, and getting no response. With a laugh he strolled down the street, now no longer having to worry about being late.

But as he was walking, a store window caught his eye. There in the window was the book Kakashi-sensei was always reading. He walked toward the door, planing on going in and looking at the book, when he noticed a warning sign on the door. It was warning that no one under 18 was aloud to enter. Naruto was determined more than ever to go in now. Reaching out for the door handle, Naruto grasped it and pulled. But what happened greatly confused him. The door began to open, sure, but it was so slow and apparently heavy. It only took a few seconds for Naruto to realize why it was like that: He was moving super fast. The door wasn't.

After about 5 minutes, at least to Naruto, the door was open enough for him to slip in. Then walking over to book he picked it up. It, like to door was hard to move for only a second before it was as easy to move as if he wasn't moving so fast.

'I guess anything I carry moves as fast as I do, as long as I hold on to it.'

Getting over the new discovery, Naruto opened the book and began reading. He closed the book slowly about a minute later, face redder than a tomato.

'That book's for perverts!'

Even with that thought, Naruto couldn't deny that he had liked what he read deep down in his heart. He turned the book over to the back and looked at the price. Not too much...

--

Naruto left the store, face still red. He put the book in his back pocket, trying to get his heart to calm down.

"I think I know why Kakashi-sensei always wares a mask..."

His eyes widened at that thought. A mask... Well he still had some money... And he want anyone to see his face if he started reading that book in public.

--

Luckily for Naruto, Tenshou's shop was on the same street he was on. Actually his shop was the one he had started his 'slow-mo' adventure on. Stepping into the shop(and sticking his tounge at the bell that didn't ring, triumphed) Naruto started to lower the amount of chakra he was using. It was a weird feeling he felt; everything speeding up. It was like watching a movie that was paused, then resumed. Naruto kept a small amount of chakra going to his eyes, so he could activate them quickly once he left.

Smirking at no one, a testament that none had heard him enter, he walked forward to the counter.

"Oi!" He called out, stretching out the i sound. "Tenshou, you here?" He called out again, leaning forward over the counter.

"Oh!" came the surprised yelp from a girl's voice, clearly not Tenshou, "H-hold on! I be right out."

Naruto leaned back over the counter, coming to his feet again. While waiting for the girl to come out, he looked around the shop, looking to see if they had masks.

"Sorry 'bout that, Daddy's out right now how can I... Help..." The girl's sentence died off as Naruto turned around. At first nothing was wrong as she looked at him but as soon as she saw his eyes, she couldn't quite think right. She had a good reason too. Naruto's bright blue eyes were changed because of the chakra he was sending to them.

They looked exactly as a whirlpool would, if you looked at it from above. The blue of his eyes were spinning inward toward were his pupil should be. In place of his pupil, was something different. It was black like a pupil, but it wasn't. A normal pupil was just a small black circle that changed shape with the light. What was in Naruto's eyes was completely different. It was almost like a drain. If you look down them, you can sometimes faintly see something down it, but the darkness stops you from seeing it.

The bottomless black hole, combinded with the constant swirling motion of the iris, caused a hypnotic feeling that once you looked at it, you were caught. The girl didn't even know what hit her. When she saw the eyes, it was like something attracted her to them, as she looked at them he became so caught up in looking at them she couldn't speak.

She came back to the world when Naruto snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"You alright? You just kinda... blanked out."

Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow, but was obviously concern about what happened.

"Oh, oh, yeah, I- ah- sorry about that." She started rather sheepishly, "Its that genjutsu you have activated in you eyes."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, and his head tilted to the side somewhat.

"Genjutsu? What are you talking about?"

The girl looked at him with a raised eyebrow, wondering how he could not know that he was using a genjutsu. Then a thought hit her, and she smiled.

"Oh, let me guess you just activated your doujutsu, and you didn't know it would do that. Am I right?"

Naruto looked at her with wide eyes, clearly confused.

"Doujutsu!? What are you talking about? Is there something going on with my eyes?"

The girl looked at him weirdly, before shrugging and reaching down below the counter to grab a mirror. After finding one, in one of the shelves under the counter, she handed it to him.

The blond ninja took the mirror, and quickly held it up to his face, more specifically, his eyes. He gasped at what he saw; the same thing the girl had seen. But, like the girl, the shocked looked quickly became a smile. That soon turned into a shit-eating grin, as he exclaimed out.

"I... I...!"

**Training Ground 7**

Sakura's head suddenly jerked up at something.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, did you hear someone scream?"

Sasuke shook his head no, and so Sakura assumed she must of been hearing things, and went back to waiting for Naruto, and her sensei.

**Tenshou's Shop**

Tenshou's daughter had her hand clasped over her ears, that were _still_ringing. That boy Naruto knew how ta _yell_. As the ringing was beginning to calm down she looked over to the boy. He was dancing around in joy yelling at the top of his lungs how he had a doujutsu; apparently he didn't know before now.

"Hey- Hey- HEY!" She shouted, trying to get his attention. Luckily it worked and the boy stopped shouting and looked to her with an apologetic face.

"Oh, sorry about that, I was just kinda happy that I got a doujutsu. Hehe."

The girl nodded with a raised eyebrow.

"I kinda saw that."

Naruto just laughed sheepishly, while rubbing the back of his head.

"Anyway, you came here to by something right?"

Naruto's face showed surprise for a moment before he told her he wanted a mask.

"Hmm," She made this noise as she thought, "Do you want a porcelain mask, or a cloth mask?"

Naruto stopped and began to think, himself. He was tempted to say cloth, but then he would look a lot like Kakashi-sensei. And he didn't want to be a copycat. That was Kakashi-sensei's job. And a porcelain mask was that type that anbu wore, and it hid a person's entire face...

**Training Ground 7**

Naruto panted as he came to his team's meeting place. He had ran directly from the shop after he had bought some things from Tenten, as he found out the girls name was. Naruto's clothes were the same, but this time he had an all white, except for a spiral in the middle, mask. It covered his whole face, even his headband, but it had the leaf symbol etched into it. It stayed on his face by special chakra suction cups.

That wasn't the only thing new though. After being prompted by Tenten to keep up with the anbu look, Naruto also bought a katana. It was more or less normal, as it was the standard edition, something Naruto wasn't too happy about. He liked to be different. So, he had made a specialty order for his very own katana and sheath, both of which he got to make a design for. Till then he would use the one that was attached to his back by one of the belts. Even when he got the specially made one he would keep the standard one and learn to use them both at once.

Of course the down side to this was that he was nearly broke now. Luckily Tenten was nice enough to give him a free manual on how to use the sword as well as how to take care of it.

Finally catching his breath he looked to his side, where Sasuke and Sakura-chan were. Deciding to not quite yet go back to 'real time' he decided to train some. Before he did anything, he stood still as ideas came to him. Smiling Naruto summoned about 500 kage bunshins.

"Alright guys, you know what to do!"

After that yell, and getting a yell of confirmation in return, Naruto ran away from the bridge till he was quite aways from the meeting point. As he stood still, alone in a clearing, he began to take pull his chakra back to him. As the world undid its self from 'Makimasu'(**1**), the first ability of Naruto's doujutsu, the Uzujikengan(**2**), a second didn't pass before Naruto was hit with a wave of knowledge and exhaustion.

Naruto stumbled back some but managed to stay upright. He did back himself against a tree to help though. Once he was against the tree he closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. Soon Naruto pushed himself off the tree and turned around, looking at the very tree he was leaning against. Too quick for a civian eye to really follow, Naruto drew the sword, slashed at the tree once, and returned it to the sheath. The tree soon fell, cut in half.

Naruto looked at the tree with narrowed eyes, although you couldn't see through the mask.

"I need to learn to do it more quickly... Well, I leave some kage bunshin here to train."

And he did just that, and after being summoned, each of the 500 again left, using the Makimasu. And again, just like last time, after not even half a second, he was hit again by a blast of knowledge and exhaustion. Only this time Naruto fell to his butt on the ground.

"Guess -pant- I used too -pant- much chakra... better rest -wheeze- for a moment."

Naruto sat there, breathing deeply, as a breeze came in blowing his hair to his left lightly, along with cooling him off in the summer sun. It was about two minutes after he sat to rest that something happened. Naruto's right hand seemed to blur, then was normal along with the rest of his body. Before Naruto lightly chuckled.

"Oh, I am _so_ going to kick that teme's ass."

Beside Naruto, to his right, three trees crashed to the ground, sliced clean through.

**--**

**A/N:**

**1** Makimasu- wind (as in to wind a clock)

**2** Uzujikengan- Spiral Time Eye

Hey just to let you know... Naruto isn't going to be godlike, a lot of the characters will become strong, not just Naruto. Also if anyone who reads this and is a Harry Potter fanfiction fan, read my HP fanfiction. There are like, only two reviews when this one has 30 somethin', lol.


	8. Foreboding Forshadow

**A/N: **Okay, first off I'm gonna answer some questions. The Naruko/Naruto/Tenten pairing isn't quite what that. Naruto will have sex with a kage bunshin using sexy jutsu, that won't remember anything. But that's it. He'll use her for sex. Nothing more. That won't be till later though, maybe around the time skip. Also someone said Naruto was getting strong pretty fast. He is and he has a good reason. But he still has weaknesses. I showed that in the last chapter. He has a lot of chakra, but he only has so much chakra. Also, about the chuunin exams, the haven't started yet. They will happen in about two months for Naruto. The time line is the period after the wave ark, but before the chuunin exams. Also, Naruto won't save everyone during the invasion. He knows it's going to come, but not when, nor who's going to kill who, and all that. Hope that helps.

**--**

A man walked in quick, hurried steps moving quickly around people in his way toward his goal. Coming to a pair of doors, he gripped the handles and stepped in not bothering to knock. In the room, nine heads turned to look at him, but he stared forward with an ominous gaze at only one of them.

"Yes? What's wrong?" Spoke the Third Hokage, clearly confused at the man's sudden intrusion.

"Hokage-sama..." The man paused gulping, the words not quite coming out right away as they should.

"Yes?" The Hokage prodded gently, beginning to feel that what the man had to say was something foreboding.

The man swallowed, and finally came out with it.

"Hokage-sama, we've received a report from an anbu border control. Iwa," Here many eyes narrowed at this, Iwa was still a touching subject for many, "... Iwa sir..."

As he paused and gulped again, all eyes intently, except for three, gazing at him, hanging off his every word.

"Iwa... has been completely annihilated..."

The silence was deafening.

"A-annihilated!" screamed someone close to him. He turned to them and saw that the one who yelled at him was, apparently a small blond anbu member. He was donned in all black, had a white porcelain mask with a red spiral in the middle with the Konoha symbol etched on the top of it. He also carried a anbu standard blade attached horizontally to an x like belt, putting it around the small of his back.

"Yes," He continued gravley, turning to the Hokage to continue, "Compleatly. And it was done, by one man..."

That shocked many of them to the core. The thought that one man alone destroyed one of the 5 great ninja villages... Was, unbelievable. They would need to gather there forces, prepare themse-

Mostly everyone's thought process was enterrupted by the mans last words.

"... Waring a leaf headband."

**--**

Naruto walked down the street towards his favorite ramen stand in a shocked silence. One minute he was just walking into the mission assigning room with his team, the next he's given the day off, as the jounin were beginning to be gathered to meet with the Hokage and the council. Arriving at the ramen stand, Naruto sat down barley noticing team eight sitting there eating.

Ayame came up to Naruto, and Naruto noticed with amusement that she didn't recognise him again because of the mask.

"H-hi, can I help you?"

Naruto almost chuckled, knowing she was nervous because he looked like anbu.

He decided to have a little fun, and just stared at her not saying anything. While Ayame was thinking she had offended him, Naruto was just thinking about what he wanted.

"Three specials." He said his voice sounded board, and it was also different slightly, because of the mask muffling it.

Ayame looked at him weirdly, as that order had jogged something in her memory. Suddenly it clicked, and she sighed while shaking her head left and right, then mumbled.

"Can't believe it... I didn't recognize you for the second time in one day..."

Naruto couldn't keep the chuckle in this time as Ayame went into the back. Only when she was gone did Naruto actually notice the other four in the ramen stand. To his right was Kurenai and her team; Kiba, Shino, and Hinata. Closest to him, in the seat right next to him, was Kurenai, followed by Kiba, then Shino, and finally furthest from him, against the wall was Hinata.

Naruto rose his left hand in greeting.

"Yo."

The four looked at him strangely, obviously not knowing who he was. A sighing sort of laugh came from his nose as he looked at them. He decided to throw the dog a bone(bad pun again, lol).

He raised his left hand again, and gave a greating again.

"Yo, dogbreath."

Kiba's eyes narrowed and he growled slightly at that. But then it came to him. The only ones who called him that were Ino... And Naruto.

"Naruto?" He asked confused.

That unmistakable laughter confirmed his question.

"The one and only!" Naruto laughed out. He then reached up with his right hand and placed it on his mask. Slightly wavering, Naruto smirked under his mask, deciding to see if any of the three had advanced at all in genjutsu, being a subordinate of the genjutsu misstriss. He didn't have enough chakra at the moment to use Makimasu effectively, but he had enough to use Saiminjutsugan(**1**).

As Naruto took the mask off he kept his eyes closed on purpose, and stopping his masks decent at below his eyes insured that they were looking at his eyes. Waiting a second or so his eyes snapped open capturing all four in a hypnotic trance. He looked from one to the other to ensure they had indeed been captivated. Nodding in confirmation to him self he decided to experiment with his eye's second ability. He began focusing the chakra in his eyes, only this time instead of pumping more chakra, he tried to get the spinning chakra in his eyes to speed up. It took about 10 seconds before he could feel that his chakra had done as he wanted it to.

He saw that Kurenai had began to shake herself from the hypnotism, but when he sped his chakra up, she went back to looking towards him with that blank face again.

'Sweet, so speeding up the chakra does make the hypno. stronger... This is fucking awesome! I wonder if I can make them do things, or even before that, do I have to keep looking at them for it to work?'

Naruto looked back forward testing his question, and absent mindedly noticing his reflection in a piece of metal. His iris color was a darker blue now, and his drain like pupil was bigger. Turning his head back to team eight he noticed that they were beginning to show signs of waking up but as he looked at them again it stopped, and they were blank again.

'Hmm... so it stays... but only for so long before I would need to look back. Ok, I can live with that. And I can probably make the time I can look away longer if I speed up the chakra more. Anyway, time to test the other thing.'

Naruto now looked at team eight, more specifically, Kiba. He then tried to send a mental command at him.

'Ok, get up dance like a monkey and scratch your ass.'

Seeing Kiba doing nothing, Naruto decided to try something more simple.

'Ok... Sleep.'

To Naruto's delight, Kiba's eyes drooped, and then his head came down with a thud against the counter top, barley missing his ramen.

"Alright! It works!" Naruto called out joyfully, but then looking at the other members of the team, more calmed now, Naruto decided to stop using them as test subjects.

As the chakra was slowly coming back to him, and his Uzujikangan fading he sent out one last command to Kiba, hoping it would still work.

'Wake up'

As his doujutsu was completely deactivated, Kiba began to stir, along with the other members of team eight. Kurenai was the first to completely wake up and she fixed him a heated glare, the only thing she could remember was looking into his eyes, before... Nothing. Oh she knew _how_it happened, but not what happened while she was out. Naruto was just putting his mask on his belt when she fully came to.

"That was an impressive genjutsu. I didn't know you were interested in the illussionary arts."

Naruto grinned sheepishly at her, while rubbing the back of his head with his left hand.

"I'm not really, that was just one of the ability's of my doujutsu."

Kurenai's eyes widened at that, but before she could ask him about it her team interrupted her.

"Doujutsu!! Since when did you have a bloodline?!" Of course this Kiba's responce, and although his teammates disapproved of his voice level, they too were curious.

Naruto looked at Kiba with a smirk, and narrowed eyes.

"Secret!" Naruto called out childishly, sticking his tongue out.

"Why you-"

Before they could fight they were stopped by Kurenai, reminding them where they were. After a silent moment Naruto looked up as if he remember something.

"Oh, yeah! Kurenai-sensei, you need to go he Oyaji." At her confused glance he elaborated, "The Hokage."

She nodded understanding but then asked why he was telling her such.

"Ahh, well," Naruto looked around him, and out into the street nervously, "Something big, _really_ big happened."

Kurenai looked at him with more intrest than before, curious.

"What happened?"

Naruto glanced around once more before answering.

"Iwa, was compleatly destroyed by one lone leaf ninja."


	9. Burning Bacon

It was a very quiet morning, the sun was rising steadily in the sky, the birds were awakening and beginning to sing.

That was to say, until a very sore, and grumpy blond awoke.

"Uhh...Ita!! _Sonovabitch_!"

Naruto was obviously very unhappy about his body's soreness. As it was Naruto was still laying in bed now too sore to get up.

"Ita! Ita...! What the _hell_ did I do to get _this_ sore...?"

Minutes flew by as Naruto, stopped attempting to get up, and tried remembering what kinda hellish training he did to get his body in the shape it was. He stared at the ceiling, mumbling incoherent things, for almost 10 minutes before he came up with a solution.

"The chakra... Maybe I pumped too much of it at once in my body, more than it was used to... That means I'm gonna have ta' build up my natural speed so I don't have these pains again." With that said Naruto glared down at his body, as if he could kill the pain with his eyes. It didn't work.

Sighing Naruto layed there on his bed for almost an hour before he felt well enough to get up and move. But its unlike Naruto to sit and do nothing for an hour, so he had to find something to do... And he just _happened_to have a book with him. Slowly reaching to his table, Naruto grabbed his mask, which he had taken off to sleep. Before he brought it to his face, thought, Naruto looked at his new mask, still extended by his arm. It was all white, except for the spiral in the middle, but it was more or less a curved, flat mask; There was no indent on the mask for a nose, or mouth. Or eyes for that matter. There weren't eyes holes, but just two curved lines. Strangely looking familer to Haku's.

'How the hell can I see out of that...?'

Turning the mask around, and bringing it closer showed the inside of the mask. On the inside there was a cushion of sorts, molded into the shape of a face, only it didn't show on the front of the mask. Also as Naruto brought it to his face, he could see perfectly, as it there wasn't something in front of him. Finally just shrugging it off as a 'Really Cool Shinobi Thing That's Hard Too Explain How Its Done' Naruto droped the subject.

Mask secure on his face, Naruto reached out slowly again, as to not hurt himself further, he reached out to his pouch, also on his bedside table, and retrieved the book he had bought. He actually just put how much money was needed to buy it on the counter of the book shop, then left. But hey, he at least paid for it, right?

Opening the book Naruto just barley caught the auther's name.

'Jiriaya? Where have I heard that... All well, I can't remember right now...'

Turning the page, Naruto began to read. After some introductory, which Naruto of course skipped, Naruto was slightly surprised to find that it actually had a story line; not just porn. It wasn't that big of a deal, but at least if anyone found out he read it, he could say it was because he liked the story line. Not because of the porn. No not at all. Not the incredible detailed, hardcore porn, either. Of course not.

_Anyway... _Naruto read the first page, while getting comfy.

'Our young hero lay upon the edge of a promontory with his lovers for life, all naked, as he recalled his long journey that brought him to where he was today...'

A hour later, one blond ninja rose from his bed, no longer too sore to move. In fact he would have stayed in bed longer, but his stomach reminded him of where he was and just what time it was. Although Naruto thought nothing of the time, because of his head still filled with the thoughts of Icha Icha Paradise.

'And _what _a _paradise _it would have been too.' Were Naruto's thoughts; jealous thoughts. Soon though, his thoughts were filled with his need to satisfiy his hunger.

"Food" He drawled out, like a zombie. He would go to Ichiraku, but he was just 'bout broke. With a sigh he moved slowly toward his fridge, hoping it had something. As he opened it he reached for the milk, and almost drank it in one gulp. That was until he remembered what happened last time he drank milk without thinking. Bringing the milk opening to his nose he sniffed.

And promptly turned green. Holding in the urge to puke Naruto moved as quickly as his body would let him, and threw the milk out the window, then shut the window. Of course he could still here the yelling and screaming of disgust, but he did he did his best to ignore them. Moving back to the fidge, Naruto opened it again.

'An egg... Some moldy bread...' "Ahha!" He called out reaching in quickly, well as quick as he could. "Bacon! Been a long time since I had that..." Naruto paused as he shut the fridge and opened the container the meat was in. "Good... still freash..."

Turning and walking to his left Naruto set his food on the counter, then opened a cabnet above the counter, and removed a pan. Moving over to his left again, towards the stove, Naruto placed the pan on top of it, on the front right part, and started up the gas. Naruto then placed four strips of the meat in the pan. Now just needing to wait for it to cook, Naruto moved backwards to lean against the table he used to eat. But instead his lower back coming in contact with the table, he ended up lightly siting on it.

With a brow creased in confusion, Naruto shifted his weight forward, away from the table.

"Da' hell?" He muttered as he turned to look at the table. "Did the table shrink a couple inches?"

Naruto stared at it for only another moment or two before it clicked. He looked left and right staring at everything, yet not focusing on any one thing.

"I-I I'm... I'm...!"

**Scene Break**

"Ahh, man, I'm, like, covered in this shit! Who the hell, like, throws rotten milk out the window!? I, like, demand I get somthin' for free for this!"

A man about in his thirties sighed at the teenager in front of him God, he hated teenagers, always loud, don't listen, loud, disrepectful, loud. "Listen kid I-"

"**I'M TALLER!!**"

Yep. Deffenetly hated teenagers.

**Scene Break**

Naruto bounced upon the balls of his feet, a grin threatening to split his face(although it was hidden behind the mask).

"YES! Thank you, whatever's changing me, **_Thank you!!_**"

But his happiness didn't last for long, as a startaling thought came to mind.

'Wait...' By now the bouncing stopped compleatly, and Naruto leaned(sat) on the table again.

'Somethings changing me.' During his thoughts Naruto had moved slightly, so as to be more comfy. His arms crossed, and his left hand's grip on his right arm tighted at the thought of being manipulated.

'I'm taller... I'm stronger; threre's no way I had as much chakra two weeks ago that I had yesterday...-'

While in deep thought Naruto failed to notice the smell of burnt meat in the air, along with the black smoke begining to rise from said meat.

'-... I'm also obviously smarter, I wouldn't have noticed this stuff if I wasn't...'

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes, the thoughts of his changing coming to a rest for the moment. It was then Naruto noticed the smell.

"AH _shit_! The bacon!"

Rushing forward, Naruto stared at the bacon for only a moment before grabing the pan. Lifting it out of the fire Naruto ran, as fast as he could still being sore, into his room, torward the window. Throwing it open, Naruto flicked the pan in his wrist, chucking the bacon in to the crowed streets. Leaning back in(and ignoring the yellingagain) Naruto shut the window.

"Damn. Perfectly good food wasted 'cause I was thinkin'. Shows ya how much good that does ya. -_sigh_- ...Damn..."

30 minutes later, Naruto finished eating a small breatfast. After dressing and grabing all his gear, he headed out, still walking more or less slow. Now in the street he started towards the Hokage tower without really realizing it. He also never noticed that he walking diffently than he usually did. He was taking long, quick strides, that, with his shinobi balance, made him look almost as if he was gliding across the ground. That, along with the fact that he side-stepped around people, avioding everyone walking slower than he was, and those walking the opposite direction, he would get there rather quickly. Quicker still, if he wasn't sore, but that was fading with time.

Naruto was silent during his walk, his thought just as silent, and it wasn't untill a building caught his attention that he spoke for the first time since leaving his appartment.

"The... Library? Huh. I didn't know Konoha had one on this side of town..."

Indeed, in front of Naruto, to the left, was one of Konoha's smaller librarys. It was somewhat like the shape of Naruto's appartment complex; rectanguler in length, but the ends were like half-circles, therefore the building had no corners. Stopping in front of it, Naruto noticed that it was two stories high.

'Maybe I should send a couple kage bunshin in. I may not be able to do much physical training, so... Yeah, I do that.'

Deciding on that Naruto summoned two kage bunshin. He kept the number low because if he used too many, he wouldn't be able to take in and remember what they read.

Nodding toward the building the one-man-amry gave his clones an order with out saying anything. The clones nodded in return and started up the stairs to the library. Silent, Naruto continued walking in the direction he was going before. With that distraction, Naruto mind was begining to think again.

'I should go see Oyaji and ask if he knows what's going on...'

**Hokage Tower**

"Who the hell is sending me a requistion for a bath- _Jiriaya_. Must be. -sigh- Fine, fine. That next book better come out quicker though or so help me..."

"Hey, Oyaji!"

Sarutobi quickly stopped his mutterings when his door opened. Looking up he saw it was Naruto, as if he hadn't already knew that from the greeting.

"Naruto!" He greeted him smiling. He could tell the teen in front of him was doing the same, even though his face was covered by his mask. "How are you? You look taller."

Naruto nodded his head before answering. "Yeah, I'm fine. And the growth spert is part of something I need to talk to you about..."


	10. Revolving Revelution

The rhythmic thumping of feet on wood, echoed in the field, unnoticed, even to the creator of said noise. The training field was empty, nature undisturbed.

Unless of course, you count the hundred teenagers, all looking exactly alike, running up and down trees, just to repeat the motion again. Only one boy differed from the rest. In the center of all the controlled chaos, the original boy stood.

Well, perhaps stood, wouldn't be correct...

The boy kept one foot on the ground, while the other kicked the post in front of him, consistently. His arms moved to gain momentum with every move; sweat poured down his face, some reaching what was left of the clothes still on, as the only clothing he wore at the moment, were his comfortably baggy pants, and anything under those. Through the noise a count could be heard, though, heard only to him.

"202..."

"203..."

"204..."

The pattern continued, the teens voice unwavering as he pounded the log.

"297..."

"298..."

"299..."

"300!"

Finally, the boy fell back, landing against the ground sprawled out.

"Done."

His voice came out slightly deep, a sign of his adolescence. His eyes closed as he breathed in slowly, then out, the repeated it all again. With a grunt the boy sat up with the help of his arms pushing behind him as he slouched on the ground, at least now in a sitting position. Breathing slowly one last time the boy closed his eyes.

Instantly receiving the order, many of the doppelgangers disappeared into smoke. The ninja grunted as the exhaustion hit him, but it quickly went away, a testament to his great stamina. Following the example many more disappeared in small groups, so the gennin could handle it easily, till all were gone and the clearing descended into silence. Yawning, the teen looked to the sky, trying to get a rough estimate of the time.

"I should have enough time for a nap..."

Laying upon the ground again, the boy's eyes started drooping. It was expected, as all men would be susceptible to sleep after receiving that much exhaustion at once. The ninja's thought process slowed, his perception of reality slowly changed, dream became reality, reality became nothing but a distant past, his-

"NARUTO!"

Eyes opening comically, Naruto jumped from his spot on the ground, rolling in the air to his left... Before falling face first into the ground.

"Ughh... Sakuuuraa-chaaann...! Why'd you wake me up!"

The pink haired kunoichi glared down at him, hands resting upon her waists.

"I woke you, because if you don't get you ass up your going to be late!"

Giving a groaning sigh in return, Naruto relented, and moved from the ground. Stubbling over to his pile of clothes, he dreesed and headed for the exit of the training ground.

"So how'd ya know I was here?" Sakura looked over at him, while walking with him.

"Oh, I saw you laying on the ground." Naruto just nodded, it wasn't hard to believe or any thing- he was near the entrance.

They walked in a comfertable silence, content with they others company. It wasn't always that way though. Two mounths ago you could have asked Ino how Naruto and Sakura acted towards each other, and she would have told you they fought more than she did with the later. But now... Now that all three students of team seven were training seriously, their teamwork had shot though the roof. It all started with Naruto's sudden change in apperance and leaps in training. Then Sasuke had started to _actually_ work with them. Then all the dominos fell.

A sudden shout startled Naruto from his reminince. It was a shout. From a very familer voice in fact. Brow fourowing, Naruto quickly ran right to the ally the yell came from.

Standing in the middle of the road was Konohamaru, Moegi, and Undon. And holding Konohamaru by the scruff of his shirt was a sand nin with his hand raised no doubt about to hit the kid.

"Hey!" Naruto voice came out angrier than he had originaly intened, but not by much-someone _was_ apperantly threating his freind. "What the **hell** are you doing to Konohamaru!"

The two sand nin, the second a girl standing a few feet away, jerked their heads at Naruto's yell.

"Shit!" The girl quietly cursed, "I told you not to go causing trouble Konkuro! Now theres anbu arriving!"

That right, Naruto thought, he was waring his mask.

"Unhand the Hokage's grandson!" He didn't even break stride toward the nin as he said this, releasing a bit of chakra to intimidate them.

Of course Naruto forgot that he has more chakra than the Hokage, so even with good chakra control, a little to him was at least half of Konkuro's and the girl's chakra combined, which coused their hearts to skip a beat.

Konkuro, now very wary of the blonde in to his left, let the kid down to his feet with only a minor scowl.

"Sorry," He started to the 'anbu'. "just a bit jumpy with the chunin exams tomorrow, and the kid came running into me. Rote action, ya know?"

Unseen to Konkuro, Naruto's eyes narrowed, but he still nodded slightly. Then to Konohamaru and his gang, he tilted his head toward Sakura at one of the opening of the ally. Following the order, they took off to safety. Looking to Konkuro, he intended to speak to him, secreatly enjoying the fact that he was a little taller than him because of his growth spurt, but something interupted him.

Someone actually.

A red haired shinobi appeared near his comrads and was saying some thing to them, but Naruto didn't hear it.

It was _him_.

The one who 'killed' Sakura in that dream.

And Naruto couldn't help it. An angry, vicious poisen rose up in his chest, growling for his blood.

Everyone stopped all movement. Except for Naruto's chakra that is. Some of it lashed out around him, flying around like whips snaping at air, but most of it was focused, _deadly_. It pushed down on everything around him, except him or course. The ground cracked beneath his feet, spidering out away from him, and the air became heavy, almost as if gravity itself was increasing.

"**Yyyoooouuu**..." His voice, or more really, growl, came out low and threating, and with it his killing intent.

The red head turned his head to him, slowly as if surprised at the KI. Then, a sicking grin spread out on his face.

Naruto felt more enraged by that and nearly attacked him then and there. Nearly. But the knowledge that he could do it without repracousins at the exam, and that his friends were behind him, he restrained himself.

His chakra beginning to reel itself in, he spoke again, this time his voice clearer, more normal.

"I'll take care of you at the chunnin exams. Be ready." With that, to the sand nins, he flickered back to his friends, and walked away, the other leaf nin, and nins to be following.

(-)(-)

Naruto was silent as he walked the streets away from his teams meating place, the chunnin exam acceptance slip safely tucked away in a hidden pocket. He knew he would be excepted, he had known about the exam for a mounth now. Chatter in the streets pouned in his ears, as it always did on market day. Deciding to look around, he glanced around the shops as he moved toward Tenshou's shop where he was originaly going. A few things caught his eye, as was to be expected, as he was only just beginning to have money to spend freely. Tenshou's specially made sword cost that much.

The Kyuubi container stopped as he came to a stand containing rings with secret compartments. He walked away a few houndred ryu cheeper, but carring a waterproof, airtight, stainless steel ring with fire opal as the gem, on his right middle finger. He smiled as he looked at it. He had a plan going though his head for a while now, and with this ring he would be able to do it.

Continuing on toward the wepon shop Naruto, unknowingly started to recall all that happened during the last two mounths.

His training with his friends.

Storing his chakra into his new sword being made.

Learning new jutsu.

Training his wind nature chakra.

Making plans to make an underground base.

Naruto sighed as he arrived at the store, and saw that Tenten was just heading inside.

"Hey, Naruto!" She called to him seeing him, "You ready to get to work on you sword?"

Working on his sword. He thought about just a few moument ago. When he first decided to get this sword, he thought Tenshou would make it, he would pick it up and everyones happy. Oh no. Oh Hell No. He had to work to get it as well. Every other day he would come to the shop, and pour nearly all of his chakra into the sword, so to get it to bond to him.(Like Shamada is to Kisame) The upside, besides the bonding, was that the sword would be nigh unbreakable, and depending on his chakra, would able to do _something_. He didn't know what, because it was different for everyone.

Grinning he nodded and followed her into the shop. Walking beside her, they walked towards the back of the room.

"Hey Tenten, so how many times would you guess that I need to pump my sword with chakra?"

Tenten looked at him with a grin. "Getting tired of me alreadly?" She teased.

Ignoring Naruto's smile and rolling eyes, she answered. "Well, if you give 90 percent of your chakra, like you normally do, about three more times."

Grinning as well, Naruto told her, "Well if thats the case then, we should be done today." At her confused face as he elaborated, "I've been storing that last ten percent every day for the last two mounths within the kage bunshin sealed into the seals on my pants. So I pretty much have 610 percent of my normal chakra stored, and ready to use."

Naruto had to admit, as he came around the corner of the shop into the forge, Tenten's face was absolutly priceless.

Of course, Naruto, being _Naruto_, even with the recent advance in inteligence, didn't quite realize that that much of his chakra could compleatly distroy one-third of the village alone.

(-)(-)

Naruto happily whistled as he strolled down the street the next day toward the accadmy at 2:30. He had thirty minutes to get there, and he was in no hurry.

He, after all, just got _**the**_ coolest sword in all of (his) existance!

The blade alone was five feet, and the handle was ment for one hand, measuring about seven inches. The blade had a mecury shine to it, taking in light instead of reflecting it. The hilt was of a traditional Japanese Katana, the handle the same, being wraped in black silk. The blade itself was only about a half of an inch thick, and three inches wide. It basicly looked like a very long slightly bigger than ususl katana. But it wasn't! Naruto thought, just about in giggles. He looked to his back where it rested in its sheath. The sheath was pitch black, with a red alastic band wraping around the top of the sheath that attached to the sheath and the hilt of the sword to help keep it in when he didn't want it coming out at a bad time. There was also a gold, yes **gold**, chain wraping around the rest of the sheath that was used to attach it to his x-shape belt accross his chest and back.

Thinking of the belt reminded Naruto of his ninja-to, that was now at his waist attached securly. Bringing his thoughts out of his swords, Naruto checked the time at a nearby store.

2:49

Eyes widening, Naruto muddered, "Ah shit...!"

Then to any untrained eye, and quite a few trained ones, Naruto seemed to dissapper on spot.

(-)(-)

"Damn it! He's late!"

Sasuke looked at the girl pacing in front of him, annoyed just as much as her, although he was better at hiding it.

"Don't worry Sakura I'm sur-"

Suddenly Naruto appeared in front of them, startilng them both.

"AH! NARUTO! Your nearly late! I swear, your becoming more and more like Kakashi-sensei! If you had-"

Naruto clamped a hand over her mouth, smiling slightly, before reaching over to Sasuke and grabing his shoulder, with out explaining anything. Before either could object they suddenly found themselfs experiencing a feeling of nausiua.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled at him after she removed his hand from her mouth, "What the hell was that-"

-Cough-Cough-

Pausing in her yelling, Sakura took notice of her surroundings. Spicificly the surroundings that weren't there two seconds ago. She was... inside the accadmy! Turning to the person coughing to get their attention, she found her sensei with an amussed look upon his face. She decided to yell at Naruto later- the exam came first.

"Well... That was... a most interesting way to arrive, Naruto."

Sakura, could practicly _hear_ the grin that came from Naruto.

"Thats also an interesting sword you got there Naruto. Chakra blade?" Kakashi continued.

It was then Sakura noticed the new addition to Naruto's arrsonal. It was quite big.

"Well, anyway. I proud of you all for coming. " Seeing the confusion beginnig to set on their faces( at least the two he could see) he went into deeper detail, "You see... If anyone of you haddn't shown up, I wouldn't have let you in. This exam is takin by teams of three. No more. No less."

Team seven's face showed shock.

"Why didn't you mention this before Kakashi." Sasuke spoke up.

"Didn't want to pressure anyone."

Everyone gruddenly excepted that, it made sence.

"Well, now thats all over with," Kakashi started again moving away from his postion in front of the door, and raising his hand towards the door in a very dramatic motion, finished, "I welcome you, team Kakashi, to the chunnin exams!"

(-)(-)

A/N: Finnaly got it out! In the next chapter will revell the name and ability of Naruto's new sword, along with the chunnin exams. Which, I have battles planed out, but theres one thing I wanna ask you to review about. When should the invasion take place? Right after Garra fights, or after the exam is over, and everyone gets all drunk in cellebrating?


	11. Chunninhopful Chums

...Do you know the feeling of pride? Not the pride that compels a man to fight for his honor. The pride you feel, when someone, anyone, you love accomplished a goal of theirs, and you helped them do it? The pride you feel when that loved one goes far in life, and you know that because you, they could? You look at them, and they smile gently yet triumphantly, and you smile back, unable to stop loving and caring for them?

Do you know the feeling of love? The kind that when you look at the girl you love, and your heart physically contracts when they're hurt? You feel this heat spread through out your body when you look into her eyes? You want to hold her, never let her go, confess just how much she means to you, and have those same feelings returned? The kind of love that you would take any pain for her, just to see her smile?

Do you know the feeling of trust? The complete and utter feeling that if they told you to jump of a cliff, and that they would catch you, you would do it? The trust you feel that you would unquestioning let yourself be led, blindfolded, through unknown territory?

Do you know what it feels like to be a father? To be in that hospital with your wife, holding her hand the whole time, despite the pain? To cry tears of joy with her as you hold your child in your hands? To feel that same love and pride for that child, you are seeing for the first time?

Do you know what it feels like to worry? To feel your heart beat through your chest, and you can't stop thinking about the safety of your wife and child, even to the point of ignoring your own health? To cry in relief as they're safe?

Do you know what it feels like to be angry? To feel utter hatred at anyone who would hurt your precious people? To want to kill that person, maim that person, just for touching your loved wrongly? To forget manners, forget social status, forget occupation, forget present company, just because of that hatred for that person who would dare hurt your family?

...Do you know the feeling that you know your going to die? But you know that in doing so your wife, your child, your friends, your family, everyone you worked so hard to gain, will live because of your sacrifice? Even though you know your death will be long and drawn out, not to mention unexpectedly painful. Yet to save their lives, you willingly, with a smile on your face and laughter in your mouth and tears rolling down your face, tell them one last 'I love you' and 'Goodbye'.

Namikaze Minato knew these feelings.

Twenty years later, Uzumaki Naruto knew these feelings.

What connects them? Well, besides the fact their related?

Their both prideful, stubborn, noble blonds that sacrificed themselves using self-sacrificing techniques.

Only difference is, Naruto's technique, changed the world in ways unimaginable.

... Or maybe not?

(-)(-)

Tension.

_Nearly_ unbearable tension.

These were the thoughts of team seven as the stepped into the classroom holding the first portion of the chunnin exams. From corner to corner the room was filled with many shinobi. Non, of course from Iwa, not after the destruction that happened two months ago.

Being the ones to just enter, all heads turned to them, and with it came a subtle killing intent, used as an itemidation tactic.

Naruto couldn't keep the smirk from coming to his face. It wasn't his fault this was going to be so much _fun_. He looked at his teammates, and after a look of agreement went through them started to move out into the crowd to gather info.

Of course, fate wouldn't allow that to happen.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Grunting with the sudden weight, said Uchiha glared at the girl glomping his back.

"Ino," his voice clearly expressed his annoyence, "Get off me."

Ino, of course didn't and just pouted at him. "Are you _sure _you want me to do that?" With that she shifted her body so that Sasuke's neck would be in the valley of her 'b' cup breasts. It managed to make him stop and think, but only for a second.

"Yes." He shrugged his shoulders trying to force her off.

Ino sighed as she climbed down, but then looked to Sakura who was watching the antics with a raised eyebrow.

"What's with you Forehead? You finally admitting that Sasuke would never date you?" Her smirk was so condescending that Sakura felt she had to wipe from her face.

"Of course not." Sakura responded calmly, crossing her arms under her own breasts, which, with the help of training and proper nutrition, had grown to be about a 'bb' cup pushing 'c'. By the twitch in Ino's eyebrow as she crossed her own arms subconsciously, Sakura was sure she noticed. "I just noticed," she continued, "That Sasuke-kun doesn't like annoying fan-girls going around grouping him all the time. I'm sure he likes women who can hold their own in a fight, and would be able to raise strong children."

Over by the rest of team ten, Naruto was silently laughing his ass off as the attention switched to Sasuke, and they interrogated him about his intrests.

"So... How's your training been?" He focused on Chouji with the question, but was surprised when Shikamaru answered.

"Hard and difficult, yet satisfying, after what happened a month ago."

Naruto's face showed confusion. "A month ago? What happened a month ago?"

Shikamaru was silent in thought for a moment, as if gathering all he needed to say.

"We- team ten - saw a dream like the one you told Chouji about."

Instantly tense, Naruto asked the obvious, after moving to lean against the wall, next to Shikamaru so their conversation wouldn't be too overheard. "... What'd you see?"

Instead of answering, Shikamaru's hand tightened against his arm in a rare show of anger. Naruto was further interested. What could make a laid-back guy like Nara to be so angry? Chouji's answer came quietly, just as angry.

"We saw Asuma-sensei die."

...Silence...

'There's not really anything to say to them after hearing that, except...'

"Well then," He started getting the Nara and Akamichi's attention, "We'll all have to just get stronger then. Won't we?" He ended with a grin looking at them as he pushed off the wall.

Shikamaru nodded once, "Damn right..." Chouji nodded in agreement. Naruto smiled again, but turned this time to his teammates.

"-_sigh_- Com'mon guys," He nodded his head toward where the other rookie nine had gathered, "Better go stop Sakura-chan and Ino from killing each other."

Snorting, they followed. However, it appeared as if they unneeded for damage control as team eight had arrived at the group.

"... been training our ass's off, haven't we Akamaru?" That was what they heard as they joined the group. Akamaru yipped in agreement before sniffing the air and growling at his right. They turned to find Naruto there.

"Aww, Akamaru, I'm hurt." The mock-hurt in his voice was almost visible, "I can't imagine why you would growl at me?"

"Naruto? Not hiding behind your mask?" Kiba seemed rather displeased to seem him, though there was a hint of good amusement in his voice, "Damn! I was hoping you wouldn't be allowed to enter!"

"Ha!" Naruto practically barked out, now standing next to his teammates, "In your dreams dog-breath! And no, I didn't feel like wearing it today," indeed he wasn't. His face was openly shown to everyone, it was probably the only reason Gaara hadn't attacked him yet, not recognising him, "_I_ actually change my clothes daily, to wash them, unlike _some_!"

Kiba would have shot another insult back, but all the gennin's conversations were broken with a new arrival.

"Hey..." Someone called out, and turning the found a silver haired gennin with glasses walking over to them. "You rookies might wanna' tone it down... I'm pretty sure your chatter has gotten on everyone's nerves."

Silent now, Naruto looked around him, and as the newcomer said, mostly everyone was glaring at them, some actually leaking genuine KI. It didn't help that his chuckling seemed to anger them even more. Except three...

'Tenten, Neji, and Lee! I didn't know they were taking the test...'

Tenten was the only one looking at him specifically, as Lee was staring at Sakura with a blush, and Neji was... Being Neji. Catching her eye he smiled and gave a quick two finger salute in greeting. She repeated the gesture, before nodding to the white haired kid, as if to ask, 'Who's he?'.

Turning to the teen, Naruto saw him scratching the back of his head, seemingly sheepish about something he said, and looking at the other rookies he saw they were all looking at him, showing they were in conversation with him. Turning back, as Naruto, well, didn't give a fuck who the new guy was, he looked into Tenten's eyes, and gave a raised eyebrow and shrug that said 'How the hell would I know?' in there 'expression language'.

Tenten rolled her eyes at him, then with a smile, jokingly, 'Idiot'.

In response Naruto clutched where his heart was, and with closed eyes and a slight tilt of the head, also jokingly, 'OH! You wound me...!'

"Uzumaki Naruto..."

"Huh-What?" Naruto turned to his team and other comrades, and saw that they were looking at the new guy. He was crouched on the ground with a stack of cards in front of him. Specifically, one card with his picture.

"What the hell?" His voice came out louder than he intended and walked toward the teen looking at the picture. Heads turned to him as he walked. "Why the hell do you have a picture of me?"

Most of the rookies looked at him, confused.

"Weren't you listening when he explained the cards?" Sakura gave him a look of friendly annoyance as she asked.

Naruto couldn't stop the light blush that came on his face. "Oh!- Ah- Well, no, not really, I was..." He stopped not sure how to explain what he was doing, and he glanced at Tenten who was watching him, laughing, well, giggling. Sakura noticed the glance and sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, you were flirting, that explains it."

"WHA-What!" His voice squeaked slightly, betraying his embarrassment, "I was not!"

His response, however, was ignored as the rest of the leaf nin turned back to the white haired kid. "Anyway," Sakura started, "Those are cards that hold info that Kabuto-sempai has collected during his attempts at the exams. He has information on people, and Kiba asked about you and here we are."

"-cough- -cough-, Can I continue?" Kabuto asked looking somewhat impatiant.

Closing his mouth mid-insult, Naruto glared at Kiba, then looked to Kabuto, interested in what information the nin had on him.

"Uzuzmaki, Naruto. Age 14," Here, near all of the rookies looked to Naruto. They hadn't know he was 2 years older than them? Kabuto continued, "Rank:Gennin. Mission Record: 40 D rank," Kabuto stopped, and a look of surprise came upon his face, "Daily?" Everyone looked at him surprise evident on their face. Naruto just grinned at them. He had started using Kage Bunshins to do D rank missions in order to make some quick cash.

Kabuto just shook his head in amusement and started again. " 2 C rank, 0 B rank, and... 1 A rank?" again the shocked looks came, but Kabuto continued quickly. "Teammates: Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura. Taijutsu: ...It says here it was mediocre two months ago, but now, alone, is on par with a chunin, and with his bloodline, excels that of an Anbu...! Its noted that when using that bloodline, he has been ranked _the _fastest shinobi in the village! His Genjutsu is very similar. Two months ago it was no better than a civilian's level, but now it notes that he can cast genjutsu with just eye contact, using his bloodline! His Ninjutsu has stayed about the same... he only knows 5 jutsu, but their level makes up for that. 2 E rank, 1 B, 1 A, and 1 B rank forbidden jutsu!"

By now most people within hearing range were staring at the blonde haired boy with a grudging respect. That sort of skill level at that age was uncommon. Uncommon, not unheard of though.

Kabuto read on. "The card says that he has recently taken up Kenjutsu, but I only have info that says he uses one sword..." He trailed off as he and most others really _looked,_ at the sword upon his back.

"Whoa, Naruto when did you get that!?" Both Sasuke and Sakura were examining the sword, though it was Sakura that asked the question (no surprise).

"Just today." Even though he said that he had been practicing with a similar sword so as to not appear incompatent with this one.

Question were cut off as Kabuto spoke again. "There's one last note... It says that Uzumaki-san's chakra is... astronomical. You could compair it to that of the Five Shadows- sorry, Four Shadows-, but I don't think even that is enough."

Everyone in earshot was changing between looking at Naruto with some respect for his skill, or looking at his teammates, wondering just how strong they were as well. Kiba, though, did what most others would do with a shock to the system like that.

Denial.

"What? No way, ya probably got faulty info. This guy was the dead last of our class three months ago!" After that, there was a mummer of agreement in the crowd at the info. If it was true, then how could a _dead last_ grow that strong?

Naruto, of course, saw this as a chance for intimidation.

"Yeah, I _was_the dead last." Eyes turned to him, as he shifted his weight to his right foot, making his shoulder touch Sasuke's. "And now I'm this strong. How much do you think Sasuke," He nodded to the boy on his right, "The rookie of the year, advanced?"

Silence.

Sasuke and Naruto smirked. Actions speak louder than words. Deciding to milk the situation for all its worth, Sasuke flashed his Sharingan. His eyes changed form black to red, and the three tomhoe started revolving around his pupil. It only lasted a couple of seconds before he shut them off.

Judging by the wide eyes, most had saw his display of his bloodline.

Suddenly Sasuke saw Sakura shift her weight in his perverpial vision. A second later, he and Naruto knew why.

The examiners were coming.

The chunnin exams were about to begin.


End file.
